


Сломанные мальчики

by Lundo



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark!Bruce, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Когда Альфред забирает Брюса той ночью, он видит: в мальчишке что-то сломалось. Это не починить стаканом тёплого молока перед сном или еженедельным спаррингом. С этим не справляется нанятый мозгоправ с кучей дипломов.





	Сломанные мальчики

**Author's Note:**

> #серийный_усыновитель #отец_игуанодон_горе_в_семье #я_не_дам_тебе_развода #потому_что_я_упырь
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Deathstroke&Titans.

Вы оставались в сорок девять с нервным подростком на руках? Нет? Тогда вы ничего не понимаете, молчите.

После ночи, когда тела Уэйнов увозят в морг, от Альфреда требуется одно: чтобы мальчишка выжил. Он выжил. Извольте, улыбается с первых полос: здоровый цвет лица, миллионы, потраченные на благотворительность, чуть меньше — на дам, которые рассказывают, будто встречаются с самим Брюсом Уэйном. Колье с алмазами, глянцевые фото с островов и красных дорожек для большей убедительности — мистер Уэйн не скупится на любовь. Он не спал ни с одной из них.

Красота и ум — редкое сочетание. Вовремя находить таких девушек — одна из обязанностей Альфреда. Он справляется.

* * *

Вы знаете, что нужно подростку? Здоровая пища, одежда, режим дня, достойное образование, место, которое можно звать домом. Этого никогда не хватает. Когда Альфред забирает Брюса той ночью, он видит: в мальчишке что-то сломалось. Это не починить стаканом тёплого молока перед сном или еженедельным спаррингом. С этим не справляется нанятый мозгоправ с кучей дипломов.

— Мистер Уэйн совершенно здоров, — говорит доктор Морстен, вкладывая выписанный чек в бумажник. — Очень разумный молодой человек, нам всем бы у него поучиться.

Альфред сдержанно кивает и сухо благодарит. Спорить с врачом не входит в его обязанности.

Следующей зимой вместе с робким колючим снегом в Готэм приходит Бэтмен.

* * *

— Почему Бэтмен не убивает, мастер Уэйн? — буднично спрашивает Альфред, убирая со стола.

Брюс скалится, кривится, смотрит исподлобья. Перекошенное лицо совсем не похоже на фотографию из школьного альбома.

— Умирать слишком быстро и просто, — говорит Брюс и облизывает губы. — Они этого не заслужили.

— И кто так решил, сэр?

— Я.

Он пристально смотрит на Альфреда, втягивая шею, не мигая, похожий одновременно на злобного циркового уродца и древнее чудовище. (Что бы сейчас сказал доктор Морстен?) Не дождавшись ответа, медленно поднимается и уходит.

Эхо кидает в стены звуки его шагов. Брюс не любит в доме посторонних. Они здесь всегда только вдвоём.

Альфред его не боится.

* * *

Вы пробовали перечить миллиардеру, купившему всех в городе? Спорить с человеком, который, вырядившись в нелепый костюм, ночами пытает тех, кто ему не нравится? Вы не имеете права судить.

Когда Брюс приводит Дика, их становится трое. В жизни Альфреда ничего не меняется. Брюс оживает. Он вьётся, сворачивается кольцами вокруг мальчишки, гипнотизирует его, приручает. Кормит с рук, учит драться, закаляет его, как оружие, и не заботится, выдержит ли. Дик выдерживает. Он гибкий.

Бэтмен создаёт Робина — по образу и подобию своему, только лучше. Сильнее, хитрее, безжалостнее. 

Двое сирот находят общий язык. Альфред начинает путать их голоса.

Ночами он больше не выходит из комнаты.

* * *

Вы знаете, что такое любовь? Как её чувствуют? Как показывают? Тогда чем вы лучше?

Альфред спускается в бэтпещеру перед обедом. Брюс должен быть на открытии онкоцентра. Дик — там же.

Брюс внизу, сидит, не раздевшись, только расстегнув штаны. Дик сверху — взъерошенный, голый, потный. Брюс одной рукой сжимает его горло, второй — член. Дик выгибается, хватая ртом воздух, и не вырывается.

— Ты что-то хотел, Альфред?

Дик дёргается, пытаясь прикрыться. Рука Брюса продолжает двигаться, обнажая головку.

— Если ничего срочного, подожди наверху. Мы скоро поднимемся. Или присоединяйся, этот мальчик умеет любить. А кроме нас ему некого.

У Брюса красивый смех и вздувшиеся вены на руках.

* * *

Парню уже есть восемнадцать. Наверняка он путался с мужчинами ещё в цирке. Они оба просто должны любить кого-то. Выбирайте любую причину. Альфред выбирает все.

Дик через несколько лет выбирает сбежать из Уэйн-мэнор и навсегда уехать из Готэма. Никаких открыток на Рождество и звонков на День отца.

Альфред продолжает убирать его комнату. Вскоре она перестаёт пустовать: Брюс приводит Джейсона, громкого, любопытного, наглого.

— С ним всё будет по-другому, — сладко жмурясь, говорит Брюс, когда Альфред опускает шторы в гостиной. — От Джейсона я добьюсь верности. Он не бросит меня.

Альфред молчит. Он мечтает о пенсии. Брюс не позволит ему уйти.

Джейсон не будет последним.


End file.
